Ichi-nii
by DenIchi Hitsugaya
Summary: Yuzu and Karin wonders the strange behavior of their brother. One shot.


**Hello everyone.** **I'm here to give you all a one shot! I don't know why, I just don't think I can write the two stories I am working on in fear of being flamed(is that the word?) and not Giving me a reason on why it is so bad. It's frustrating and depressing. But I am glad they wasted their time typing that, because it shows that they care xD lel** **So I am here with this. I hope you guys like it.** **This is set after Ichigo became a shinigami, like the first season of the show.**

Both the twins noticed the rather strange behavior of their brother.

In their point of view, it wasn't that weird, it was rather just changing, small little things like being with a girl named Rukia Kuchiki (Yuzu still thinks that her brother is too young to have a girlfriend, she is her Ichi-nii after all!) and his disappearance In almost a daily basis (Only Karin notices this, but she knew her Father notices too).

So it was rather confusing for the two young girls.

Sure, they asked their father about this, but his father told them not to worry and 'it is just a rebellious stage for teenagers, and that they will go through it soon too!' to say at least, Karin had round house kicked their father out of the house.

"There's no way I would be like that!" She yelled out, making Yuzu giggle because she knew that their father is right about it.

"Stupid dad, when I was so serious about it." The black haired twin growled out and sighs softly when her twin pats her back gently in comfort. "Thanks, Yuz."

"Don't mention it, Karin. But… well, dad might not know? I mean, he might be wondering like us too, that's why he's joking around?" Yuzu said to ease her sister's frantic mind. "You know how he gets when he doesn't understand what's happening too."

Karin thought about it a bit, and she let's out a soft sigh. "You're right, Yuz."

And so, they hadn't thought about it.

But Karin felt as if it has something to do with ghost and supernatural stuff. But she dismissed it, calling it rubbish and telling herself that she's being stupid. Her guts told her otherwise.

"Ichi-nii…." Karin whispered out as she saw his brother in a black shihakushou, and waving around a huge sword with wide eyes.

So she was right, it has something to do with supernatural, since her fellow friends hadn't see him. He has the reason to hide this from them, judging by the fact that he is fighting against that horrible beast. She clenched her fist, and closes her eyes.

She wished she could help him…

But she knew. She knew that it's going to drag her brother down, even if she attempts to do something that can help.

"Ichi-nii…"

"Karin, what's wrong?" One of her friends asked, noticing the rather silent girl. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh… yeah, I'm okay." She stuttered out, looking at him with a small smile on his face. "I'm okay…"

Physically, yes. Mentally, she doesn't know.

The information she had accidentally found out is too hard to swallow.

The next morning is something that Karim wished to not come but, here it was.

"Yo, Karin." She flinched when his brother greeted her, ruffling her hair. She wrinckled her nose in response, and sighed.

"Good morning, Ichi-nii." Was her response, and her tone makes Ichigo realize that something was wrong. Ths caused him to frown. Though, sensing that her sister won't talk, he just pat her head in comfort, on whatever her problem is.

She silently thanked him for that.

"If you need any help or something, I'm all ears."

Why must his brother be so selfless?

"Okay, Ichi-nii." She gave him a genuine smile. This, in turn, made him smile and again ruffled her hair, to which she slapped his hand away. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" he asked innocently that made her scowl. There goes her thoughts about him being selfless.

"Stop ruffling my hair! I'm not a dog!"

"Yeah, but you're my sister, and I ruffle Yuzu's hair too, you know." He said as a matter of fact tone. "Besides, soon you'll grow up, you'll be a secretive person and wouldn't let anyone touch you—"

"I am not like that!" She said in an annoyed tone, making him laugh.

"Yeah, yeah… let's see about that in the future I guess, Karin."

Oh how she really loves her brother, and she knows Yuzu feels the same way, that's why she was so afraid of him growing up and having a girl friend. And with the supernatural things happening around him, and him having a social life, the twins are afraid that someday… someday he will not have time for them.

"Yuzu, you don't have to hide." She blinks when she heard her brother call out to her twin, and her right eyebrow arched when she heard a squeak. She sighed. Yuzu can be a creep sometimes, just like their dad.

When the other twin revealed herself rather sheepishly, Ichigo leads them to the living room, confusing the twins. What was he doing?

"Sit." He requested. They both stared at him, but nods, sitting on the couch and waited for him to talk.

"I'm sorry." They were shocked when he said that. Why did he apologize? What was he apologizing for? It must have appeared on their faces when he sighed and hugged them.

"I have been neglecting both of you. I know you noticed, because Karin would normally snort at me for being a sap, but…" he didn't continue. He didn't need to. They understood what he meant, and it surprised Karin greatly. Did her action really changed? "And Yuzu has been very sad lately, and when I asked, she asks all weird and told me not to worry about it, but she always told me what it is when something is bothering her, so I had the suspicion that it involves me."

"We have lives, you two have lives. But I should… should really consider that, you guys.. .you guys need your brother. That I need you guys too, in my life." Ichigo said softly, smiling at the touched twins. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ichi-nii."

10 years later, Karin pinned Ichigo literally and asked directly if he was a shinigami.

Ichigo almost died due to fright.

Good thing Yuzu is there to save the day.

Oh wait no, she's merely helping her twin.

Ichigo is positive that this is how he will die.

(Good thing Isshin was there to really tell the girls. Comforting them is one thing, but Ichigo sucks at explaining things. He seriously doesn't want to use Rukia's bunnies. No way in hell.)

 **END**


End file.
